


Tree Topper

by StBridget



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Charlie wants to put the star on the top of the tree, but Danny's too short to lift him. Uncle Steve to the rescue.





	Tree Topper

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Cross-posted from FF
> 
> Based on the prompt "which of your OTP has to put the star on the tree because the other is too short?" Clearly meant for McDanno. :)

“There, it’s done.  Doesn’t it look beautiful?”  Danny hung the last ornament on the tree with a flourish.  He, his children fifteen-year-old Grace and six-year-old Charlie, and his partner in work and life Steve McGarrett had spent all afternoon decorating it.  Okay, maybe it didn’t look like much to an outsider—it was draped by a paper chain proudly crafted by Charlie, replacing the significantly worse for wear one made by Grace at that age (Danny had been heartbroken to relegate it to storage, but it was barely hanging together any more.  Grace, predictably, could care less), uneven popcorn garlands (except for Steve’s, which were made with military precision, naturally), homemade dough, pipe cleaner, paper, drinking straw, and popsicle stick ornaments from both Grace and Charlie (but not a pineapple in sight, thank you very much), and so much tinsel and lights the branches practically groaned under the weight—but Danny thought it was perfect.

“It sure does,” Steve agreed.  “Now, there’s just one thing missing.”

“What’s that, Uncle Steve?” Charlie asked.

“The star,” Steve replied.

“Can I put it on?” Charlie asked.

“Absolutely, buddy,” Danny said.  He removed the silver Star of Bethlehem from its tissue paper wrapping.  It had been a gift from Clara Williams to Danny and his ex-wife Rachel on their first Christmas and matched the one adorning the tree in Danny’s parents’ house for as long as Danny could remember.  It was so tarnished with age no amount of polish could rid it completely, but it still shone.

Danny handed Charlie the star and lifted the boy onto his shoulders, carefully maneuvering so they were close enough to the tree for Charlie to reach the top.  The little boy reached his hand as high as he could be still fell short.  “I can’t reach, Danno.”

Danny sighed.  “Of course you can’t.  SuperSEAL here had to go and get the tallest tree on the lot.”

“What’s the point if you can’t have a huge tree?” Steve asked.  “It’s not like it doesn’t fit.”  It was true.  The open floor plan of Steve’s house meant the living room had a high ceiling that easily accommodated the 10’ tree.

“The point is only a giant can reach the top,” Danny groused.

“Here, let me,” Steve said.  Danny carefully transferred Charlie to Steve’s shoulders.  Once again, the boy reached for the top of the tree, this time reaching it easily and carefully placing the star on top.  “Good job, buddy,” Steve said, setting him down.

“It’s the best tree ever,” Grace declared.  That was high praise from a teen who seemed more interested in texting her boyfriend than helping the family decorate, though she had joined in after some grousing and seemed to enjoy it.

Danny stood next to Steve and put one arm around each of his children, drawing them to him.  The four of them looked proudly at the tree, lights blinking on and off and reflecting from the star, turning it a rainbow of colors.  Danny didn’t think he’d seen anything so pretty, ever.  Well, at least not since last year’s tree.  “It certainly is,” he said.  “It certainly is.”


End file.
